1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chimney caps, and in particular to a chimney cap which is adjustable for variously sized chimneys and is of simple and inexpensive construction and has a novel heat resistant cover.
2. Prior Art
While caps for chimneys are well known in the art such have not been entirely satisfactory for various reasons, such as cumbersome, expensive construction, and/or difficulties in installation and maintenance.
Known caps for chimneys are exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 841,660 to Barnes; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,846 to Matlevish; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,060,231 to Malone et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,693 to Hansen; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,660,106 to Gray; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,859 to Boger; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,039 to Duchene et al; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,509 to Curry et al; and PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,754 to Dalsin et al.
Generally all of these known caps for chimneys suffer in that they are generally complicated in structure and difficult to install. One of the primary reasons for this difficulty in installation is the fact that chimneys come in various sizes, primarily dependent on the type house construction and the size of the fireplace below. Thus a particular cap must be specifically designed for a particular chimney. Some of the aforementioned caps have detachable mounting means provided, however these detachable mounting means depend generally on the close tolerances between the cap and the chimney, see for example Hansen and Gray. Other known caps have mounting means which are adjustable to various size chimneys, see for example Barnes and Curry et al, however the mechanism for adjustment is comparatively complicated and difficult to utilize.